


Privyet?

by E_reas20



Category: Haikyuu!!, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Crack, Crack Crossover, Gen, I basically put viktuuri in haikyuu to make one whole joke, M/M, Why Did I Write This?, i know the timelines dont quite work sue me, takeda ittetsu and katsuki yuuri are cousins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E_reas20/pseuds/E_reas20
Summary: “Yay!” Viktor turned to face Yuuri properly, “I always love your family, and I’m sure this will be no exception. Although, I know nothing about volleyball, so you’ll have to help me.”“Sorry to disappoint, but I know nothing about it either.”“Yuuri, you went to college! I thought you were supposed to know more than me,” Viktor teased.“Hilarious, Vitya. I guess we’ll just have to figure it out.”“I mean we are professional athletes. How complicated can it be?”---While spending time in Tokyo, Yuuri gets a message from his cousin, Takeda Ittetsu, that, since he's coaching a game there, they should meet to catch up. While talking after the game, Viktor and Yuuri hear something that sounds like a familiar yet unexpected language. They go to investigate, crack ensues.Nearly 2000 words of yoi x hq crack
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 3
Kudos: 163





	Privyet?

Viktor would have to admit that being with Yuuri had its perks. Aside from the mutual love, support, and affection that came with their relationship, Viktor loved having his own personal tour guide wherever he went in Japan. He has really grown to love Yuuri’s homeland over the months he spent there, and was always one to explore new places. Because of this, Viktor was ecstatic when, after it was announced that the Japanese National competition would be held in Tokyo, Yuuri agreed to spending a few extra days in the city.

“I still can’t believe you lived in Japan for months and never made it to Tokyo,” Yuuri said as they left their hotel on their first free day.

“Ah, well, you see,” Viktor replied, “I was a little busy. Between coaching you  _ and  _ getting you to fall in love with me, there simply wasn't enough time to do anything else. Besides, you know how much I love Hatsetsu.”

Yuuri looked up at the other man fondly. “Those months really flew by, didn't they?”

“We have all the time in the world now,  _ dorogoy _ .”

“You're such a sap,” Yuuri said, rolling his eyes.

“You still love me.”

“Yeah, I do.”

The two shared a smile, each basking in the other’s affectionate gaze.

“Well,” Yuuri said, reluctant to ruin the moment, but ready to start their day, “what does my tourist want to do today?” 

\------

After hours of shopping, eating, and sightseeing, the pair retired to their hotel room for the evening. 

After setting down the bags he was carrying, Viktor flopped down on the bed, exhausted, and heard Yuuri enter the room after him. He grinned to himself, remembering a very similar day the couple had months before.

“Hey, Yuuri, you remembered the nuts, right?” Viktor asked, trying to sound serious and failing. 

“Ugh,” Yuuri replied, hands covering his face in embarrassment, “you’ll never let me live that down, will you?”

“Probably not,” Viktor said with his smile widening, “but I’m pretty happy with what that fiasco led to.”

“Hmm.”

“Yuuuuri,” Viktor dragged out the syllable, probing.

“Jury’s still out for me.”

“So mean to me, Yuuri!”

“Yeah, yeah,” said Yuuri, smiling as he joined Viktor on their bed. His phone chimed with a text notification. 

“Huh.”

“What is it?” Viktor asked.

“My cousin Ittetsu. You know, the teacher on my mom’s side of the family?” Viktor nodded, remembering Yuuri’s description of the man, “well apparently he saw that I was in Tokyo. He said he’s coaching this high school volleyball team and they have a game here tomorrow. He was wondering if we could catch up since it’s been a few years. We can either meet with him at the game or join up with him after.”

“What do you want to do? It’s your family.”

“I think I want to go to the game. It might be fun. We’ve only ever watched figure skating competitions together,” Yuuri said with a laugh. “Besides, I think we’ve nearly exhausted our activity options in Tokyo with all we did today.”

“Yay!” Viktor turned to face Yuuri properly, “I always love your family, and I’m sure this will be no exception. Although, I know nothing about volleyball, so you’ll have to help me.”

“Sorry to disappoint, but I know nothing about it either.”

“Yuuri, you went to college! I thought you were supposed to know more than me,” Viktor teased. 

“Hilarious, Vitya. I guess we’ll just have to figure it out.”

“I mean we are professional athletes. How complicated can it be?”

\------

Volleyball, as it turns out, is too complicated for the two figure skaters. They eventually resigned themselves to following along based on the scoreboard and the reaction of the crowds. Yuuri began to thumb through one of the season’s programs ( _ “Nekoma, Karasuno, Fukurodani … are all the schools named after animals?” _ ), while Viktor began watching the game, not for the players’ skill, but rather for the emotion displayed by those playing and coaching. Even with his extremely limited knowledge of the sport, he knew enough about competing to sense that there was a very strong yet healthy rivalry between the two schools. He chuckled to himself when he realized that it almost mirrored the dynamic displayed between he and Yuuri when they would compete against each other: both of them wanting to win, but enjoying the competition enough that any outcome would leave them satisfied. 

He took note of some of the players. The short redhead on the black team must have stamina to rival Yuuri’s with how much running and jumping he’s done (as a figure skater, Viktor can at least relate to  _ that _ ), and he smiles when he sees a tall player with ash-blond, nearly grey hair on the red team, feeling an instant kinship given their similar, rare colorings. 

The whistle blows a final time, the opponents’ cheer section erupts, and Yuuri taps his arm to get Viktor’s attention.

“We should probably get down now so we don't get stuck in the crowd.”

Viktor nodded in agreement and followed Yuuri down to the side of the court. He was quickly struck with how similar Yuuri and his cousin were. Although he was mostly quiet during the game, leaving most comments to the taller, blond man now standing behind him, hearing the impassioned speech he gave to his players followed by embarrassment that he may have said too much made the family resemblance very clear to Viktor. The teams both began to mingle with each other once the coaches were finished speaking, and Yuuri made his way over to his cousin with Viktor in tow. 

“Ittetsu!” he said with a wave.

“Yuuri hi! It has been too long; I’m so glad you made it! I only wish we could have made the first game you saw from our team a win,” he replied, a bit flustered.

“Nonsense! We had a great time,” said Yuuri, “although I wish we knew more about the sport.”

“Well, you know about as much as I did when I started coaching, so I promise I won’t judge you for it.”

They laughed a bit at that, things beginning to grow awkward as Ittetsu’s gaze landed on Viktor. Realizing he had yet to speak, Viktor is quick to join the conversation, Ittetsu looking both surprised and impressed at his Japanese. Yuuri’s face only displayed pride. 

“Hello! I don’t believe we’ve met, but I’m Viktor Nikiforov, Yuuri’s fiancé and coach!”

Ittetsu blinked at that. “Wow, I guess it’s been longer than I realized. Wait, Yuuri, don't tell me this Viktor is the same one that--”

Yuuri laughed loudly, cutting him off. “Don't worry, both of those are pretty recent developments. I mean he has coached me for almost a year now, but we’ve only been engaged a few months.”

“Huh.”

“See Yuuri,” Viktor said, “this is why you need to use social media more. How else will people know what’s happening in your life?”

“By talking to them. Like I’m doing now,” Yuuri responded dryly, turning back to his cousin. “Anyway, did you want to go out to eat or something? It might be nice to properly catch up.”

“Sure! I had an idea--”

Before Ittetsu was able to finish that thought, a loud female voice cut through the noise of the gym.

“You played so well today,  _ Lyovochka _ !”

Both Viktor and Yuuri perked up at the sound of the Russian nickname, finding its source to be a young woman going up to the grey-haired player Viktor noticed earlier. Having little impulse control, as Yuuri was currently occupied with his cousin and their dinner plans, Viktor took off towards the newly-discovered Russians. Yuuri quickly apologized to Ittetsu and went after Viktor to ensure he doesn't do anything too embarrassing. The group appears to be made of members of both teams, as well as some of their family. Yuuri briefly pauses to smile at how much that reminds him of his fellow skaters; fiercely competitive on the ice and incredibly friendly off of it. He makes it just in time to hear Viktor’s cheerful “ _ Privyet _ !” that seems to leave everyone a bit confused. 

Viktor frowns and asks in Japanese, “That was Russian that I heard just now, right?”

Yuuri steps in, “Sorry if my very excitable fiancé interrupted anything. It’s just that he’s Russian and was curious when he heard the diminutive. I was too, honestly. I’m Takeda’s cousin, by the way,” he added to the players in the black jerseys, none of whom looked incredibly surprised at the admission.

“Lev is half Russian!” exclaimed the short redhead from Ittetsu’s team, as though it was the development of the year.

“I am, but I was raised here, so I don’t speak any Russian, which led to this mix up, I guess,” Lev clarified. “Haiba Lev, by the way, and this is my older sister, Alisa.”

As Viktor and Yuuri turn to the young woman that originally caught their attention, they find her with a very familiar expression on her face. Having plenty of experience with what comes next, they both school their expressions into winning smiles.

“Oh, my god, you're Viktor Nikiforov! You- I’m- you're like an actual living legend!” she exclaims.

Viktor replied, “Hello! And this is Katsuki Yuuri, the top figure skater in Japan.” He sounded only a little offended at the lack of excitement shown for his fiancé.

Sensing this, Yuuri says, mostly to Viktor, “Don’t pretend you can even begin to compare our careers right now. Give me a few years,” he finishes with a wink.

Smiling at Yuuri’s confidence, Viktor turns back to the group. As he offers Alisa an autograph, the short redhead, who is really beginning to remind the two skaters of Minami Kenjirou, begins to talk again.

“You're both professional athletes? That’s so cool! What are your training schedules like? Do you make a lot of money from it? What’s it like being in a relationship with another athlete? Do you travel a lot? How do you--,” he gets cut off by Ittetsu calling across the gym, who must have noticed the pair being cornered by his most talkative player.

“Hey, you two! I’m ready to go if you are!”

Yuuri sighs with relief as Viktor addresses the group before them, “Well, I guess that’s our cue. It was nice meeting you all. Good luck with the rest of your seasons!” Turning to leave, he sends a quick “ _ Do svidaniya _ !” to the Haiba siblings, leaving Alisa looking like she might faint. 

As they walk away, they hear the short redhead one last time.

“Wait, Lev, do all Russians look like that? Cuz you and that Viktor guy…”

They’re too busy laughing to hear the rest.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This was my first fic ever, so I really hope you enjoy it. Comments and Kudos are welcome and appreciated!


End file.
